Devices to deliver a substance, such as injection or infusion devices, are known in the art and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,720 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,579 B1.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,803 B1 discloses the modeling of material in an organism by a uniformly structured field of static constants. US 2002/0114780 A1 discloses a method of increasing the volume of distribution of a therapeutic agent in a tissue in a subject during localized delivery.